


TMNT: The Only One

by Amateur_Aries



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Mystery, Revenge, Romance, Violence, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateur_Aries/pseuds/Amateur_Aries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after the Foot Clan's attack on New York, the Turtles have found no traces of their current hiding place and plans. Until Donny unlocks a file that shows them what the Foot Clan's next plan is. To inject a genetically perfect person with the virus they were going to unleash to create the perfect assassin, but for what and why? They must move from their home to find their person before the Foot Clan does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or original storyline of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I do however own the OCS. The town of Mayfield is made up and I will be providing pictures to best describe and show sceneries.**

 

**Prologue**

**Raphael's POV**

 

     Home is where the heart is.

     It's best described as a cherished place where you can go to for comfort, happy memories, security, family and...well...food. It's where my family sleeps, eats and seeks the ultimate shelter and security from our nightly run-ins with our enemies. The smell of foul odor, pizza and orange soda fills our noses every morning we come sliding down into the tunnels, we've grown accustomed to this ritual.

     As we walk the long tunnel towards the dojo, memories of training, playing, joking, dancing and tricking each other fills our minds - they expand for years in every corridor, crack and corner. These memories can go on for miles. They can make us smile. 

     But things have changed.

     We have the largest home in all of New York. We live in the Sewers.

     And we are mutant turtles. The justice we served several months back has heightened my brothers' excitement but has dampened my pride. Though we stopped the Foot Clan's attack on New York City all of our enemies except for Shredder, has gotten away. How is that justice?

     While my brothers' take a left for the dojo where Splinter awaits our detailed report of last nights events; I take a right and head for the quiet solitude of the sanctuary. Almost every morning since the attack I've come here to let out the growing anger, tension and impatience that fills me every night we don't find any clues on the damned Clan.

     Streams of morning light peer through the bars of an opening on the ceiling, it warms my chilly dark green skin but nothing consoles me like the worn red cotton of the handles of my sais. I twist them slowly in between my fingers, they are so small in comparison but have never felt so right. I've only beaten three idiots last night - not enough to satisfy my vigilance.

     Two petty thieves and a man who thought he could get risky with a young woman who didn't find getting risky was fun at all. I enjoyed pounding him to the ground the most...Could have killed him if Leo didn't stop me.

     I can't help it. Every guy I punch I see Shredder or Sacks' faces. I want to punch and punch until I wipe out the entire Foot Clan. And that's what angers me most. Not a single...No stop thinking like that Raph.

     Every day my brothers' and I take shifts, two of us sleep, two of us stay awake and we wander the tunnels in search for any possible threat. We've been wary and on edge since they broke into the tunnels and made us their little bitches. It might not have marked my brothers but it has me. We are not as strong and great as we thought we were. Any moment we get we've been training and with the help of April, we've been able to get more sources on better training antics and practices when she goes to the library.

     I just don't feel like it makes a damned difference if I can't find our enemies to use this new knowledge on them. I feel like ...like a weakling.

     "Raph!" Leo's voice echoes to me through the tunnels but I knpow exactly where it's pinpointed from. Donny's computer room. 

\--*

     As I walk into the computer room I can see my entire family scrunched close together, though they are multiple computer screens hanging around them they are peering down at a single one directly infront of Donny. He's giggling and snorting, obviously excited about something.

     "You did you bro!" Mickie squeezes his shoulders but only Splinter and Leo have a look of concern.

     "What's going on?" I ask.

     Leo turns to me, I can see it in his blue eyes, there is something bothering him. I still can't see the screen they are looking at, though I am the second tallest, their shells are taking up the entire image. He tries to smile but I can tell its fake. He can't fool me.

     "Donny's found something." He starts. He looks over his shoulder down at the screen and I take a step forward in attempt to take a peek. Through a break between them I see a blue screen with tiny white letters sprawled across. The only word that catches my attention is 'Experiment 6'. It doesn't mean anything to me.

     "Apparently this entire time after the fall of Shredder the Foot Clan has been in search of a lost project of theirs. You remember that virus they were trying to spread?" Donny asks. We all nod. How could we forget? "They created that virus twenty-one years ago. But that's not the strangest thing about it. They were able to find or create a genetically capable person whose DNA can mutate with the virus. It would basically act like the mutagen did for us."

     "Another person with significant strength and abilities?" Leo asks. 

     "Well yeah but from what these documents say - they weren't able to inject the person. They wanted to wait till full maturity just in case the growing process would have affected the change. The experiment, however, escaped. Broke free from the Clan and has been on the loose for two years. They've been searching for that person since, especially after their failed attempt on Sacks' tower."

     "Why would they be going after it now?" Splinter asks.

     "Probably because Shredder is captured and none of them can get to him. They probably want someone with the skills to break him loose or become the new leader." Donny states.

     "Or to drain the virus mutation out of it like they were trying to do us." Leo frowns.

     "Whatever the case, I found their triangulation of where this person is at. If we can get to them first we can protect the person and also get a lead on where the Foot Clan has gone and what they are up too." Donny starts to type up some of this information on another screen, probably to reserve what we can get just in case he loses the files.

     "Okay. That's a plus, so where is this location?" Leo asks.

     "A tiny town called Mayfield just outside of New York City."

     "Looks like we're moving for a bit boys!" Leo grins suddenly. I guess he needs to get out of the sewers just as much as I do. This could be a good way for us to relax without constantly looking over our backs.

     "Woot, woot! I'm going to pack now!" Mickie shouts, probably the most excited out of us all. He rushes pass me for our rooms. I glance over to Splinter to get his input on all of this.

     He stares at the screen reading every word carefully, his fingers brush through his long string black beard but he doesn't bothered by all this. He looks...interested. "I will call for April. She might be able to help us find a place to stay for a short while, while we're looking for this person." He turns on his heels and walks through the tunnels. If he's on board then we're all going.

     This has now become our new mission. Finding this person, stopping the Foot Clan from creating another skilled and potietionally dangerous warrior, and doing it as a family. Hopefully this time...I will be able to take down a few.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Suri’s POV

 

      With every inch of my body I can feel it – the loud and powerful roar of an engine. This is the second time this week that it has made its presence clear. It thunders next to our thin bedroom wall, just behind my head. Bright lights briefly illuminate our bedroom forcing all sorts of shapes to dance in the night. It is just enough light for me to see the piles of clothes John has left for me to clean in the morning. Beside me, he sleeps; adding to the rumble of our bed with his loud snoring that is drowned out by the engine and somehow, this is calming.  
      This will be the second night this week I won’t be able to sleep. After hearing the truck I have somehow been filled with newfound energy and it tickles my limbs to roll over and investigate. Normally I am not like this, not the curious type, I am kept sheltered with hardly any news of the outside world but since the first time I heard the noise I’ve felt an undying need to get up and run.  
      Even moving an inch would wake him up though. A phantom pain aches at my left rib cage where his arm rests against me. I am afraid to even look at him from my peripherals and well, that can’t be helped.  
      Waking John before his schedule earns a beating and it can’t be me waking him either. It has to be his phone alarm that plays the same rock tune whose name has always escaped me. Honestly I can’t remember the tune itself because the moment he wakes I tense up and all the fear builds up and closes my senses to help numb and protect me.  
      Pushing the memories back deep into my mind I focus my sight on the ceiling above; white popcorn hills texture the ceiling and I distract myself by adding shapes and faces to their tiny hills.  
      The thundering of the engine comes to a stop and the lights that faintly light the room flicker off. Multiple car doors creak open and then slam shut unusually loud. John stirs beside me and his snores choke to a halt. Deafening silence fills the room and I hold my breath in fear it’d add onto waking him.  
      Stay asleep...Stay asleep. I pray silently in my head; another thing I would normally not do.  
      My eyes shut tight, cringing and preparing for impact, all while painful memories fill my thoughts.  
      Each second that passes I nearly swallow my heart. Beyond the wall mere whispers break through, it sounds like three or four distinct male voices. I can’t distinguish what they are saying through the heavy beat of my heart.  
      John rolls over onto his side furthest from me and his snores begin again. The moment I feel the vibrations right before the sound breaks I release my held breath and I sigh in relief. The voices can no longer be heard – only the sound of John at my side, the creaking of the house and the utter broken-ness of my fear.

 

*---

 

      The white of their house is peeling….The house itself is not just peeling, it’s falling apart. Most of the windows have cracks but have not been shattered, there are holes here and there in the tall wooden fence between their house and ours. The gutters are rusting and leaves are pouring out every time a swift wind passes.  
      I have never noticed any of these things until now and the only reason I’ve come to pick at these little traits has been because I have been staring at its design for the last thirty minutes now. After crawling out of the security of our bed, ten minutes after I heard John’s car leave the driveway, which was an hour ago now. I’ve done nothing but baked chocolate chip muffins and stood staring at nothingness waiting for courage to build up back in me.  
      I’ve been listening to silence, waiting for any sort of noise to erupt from the neighbors next door but it’s been silent since last night, and so has ours. I tap my finger on the kitchen counter to drown out the nervousness that holds me back. The smell of the muffins still fills the room, reminding me that I have no real excuse to hold myself back from going over there and being a respectful, sweet neighbor and to the explore the new world of our neighbors.  
      But I can’t seem to do it. Without a thought I track back to the muffin tray to my right and pick it up for the fifth time. I twist on my heels towards the front door and stare like a dimwit at the cream colored surface while biting my lip uncontrollably. An unusual feeling bubbles in my stomach and I Can’t tell if it’s a good feeling or a bad.  
      “Come on,” I groan to myself, “What’s the problem? You’ve been working up a plan of action since John left, now get moving!” I glare down at my feet, hoping they’d follow my command but the only movement that comes from me is a deepening frown.  
      Images flood my vision, I can see him coming home in a few hours to a house that’s not clean, laundry not done, dishes not washed and food not served. Instead of questioning why I have lacked today and if something was wrong, he’d come around the corner – any corner- and slap or punch me hard. Either or depending how his day at work was and then he’d proceed with the beatings by kicking me while I am down.  
      A shiver runs down my spine from how vivid the visions are becoming. I’ve only missed one or two days out of the two years I have lived with him. The two years he had suddenly walked into my life out of nowhere.  
      I slam the muffin tray down hard, the metal makes a loud clang that echoes and a few muffins pop out from the comfort of their homes. I struggle to take a deep, long breath and close my eyes, focusing solely on fighting off the negative thoughts.  
      “Maybe I should just stay here….Clean, cook and shower, I don’t need another bruise. It’s been days since he’s lifted his hand. I don’t have to be worthless…”  
      But as I start to remove my hand from the tray I remember last night. The rumbling of the roaring engine as it passed by our bedroom windows and the urge, that energy! That fueled me with an excitement that I can’t recall ever feeling before. I wanted so badly just to roll out of bed, walk over and see who they are. We’ve had new neighbors before but this time something feels different.  
      Something feels right.  
      “Just do it!” I encourage. “It’s okay to want. It’s okay to feel.”  
      My body springs into action, I open my eyes, and quickly replace the muffins back to their tiny spots and struggle with the last bit of retaliation my fear is giving. I lift the tray and it shakes in my hold as if an earthquake is shaking the earth but before I know it, I am bolting out the front door, literally throwing it out of my way with a single hand and practically slip down the three steps to the front yard.  
      I catch my footing and luckily no muffins go flying. I stand up straight, fix my posture and my white tank top and turn towards the white paint peeling house. From beyond the tall wooden fence between our houses I can’t see the truck that was making such the ruckus last night, maybe they pulled it around the back?  
     The fence may be tall, I can’t see over it even if I am on my toes, and I am also only five foot three. But from our house which is raised by a foot or two, I can just see over the fence line even by the tiniest. I didn’t see the truck from any window around the house even from the bedroom windows that looks out to their backyard.  
      Maybe they left without me knowing? No. That couldn’t have happened. Their truck is loud and moving, I am a light sleeper who wakes at the slightest movement. I would have heard it.  
      I focus my sight on their front door, take another deep breath and repeat what runs through my mind. “I can do this, I can do this.”

 

**~~** Raphael’s POV**

 

       I chuck a thin mattress single handedly under the window, it drops with hardly a sound but it lands crookedly. I kick it straight and into place against the wall; one end curls up against the wall, showing me just how uncomfortable it will be to sleep tonight.  
      Taking a step back and literally being outside of the door, I take in the view of my tiny ass room with a scowl. It is the smallest room I have ever seen. In order to fit on the bed – which even the mattress is to big – I will have to fold my legs. Even then, my head will still be touching one wall.  
      But it’s my own little room.  
      Back in the Sewers, my brothers and I shared one medium sized room, each of us having our own corner. Donnies was covered in electronics he’s found in the Sewers, on the streets, or stolen from our recent encounters. He usually kept to himself except for the occasional giggles from something he saw or some kind of achievement he’s done that none of us know about. Leo’s corner was always clean, presentable with Japanese writing painted above his bed, weapons hung up nearby and most of the time he was sharpening or cleaning his katana. My biggest beef was usually Mickie. His corner was always the messiest; pizza boxes on, under and around his space with orange soda cans he stole from my hiding place just sprung out so I can see he’s taken them. He usually has a few gaming gadgets on his bed with him that he fell asleep playing.  
      Splinter never slept in the same room with us and it has always been that way since from what I remember; he’s always preferred the clean and solitary comfort of the dojo. But now? We all have our own, tiny, box shaped rooms. My room has a beautiful view of an ugly ass tall brown wooden fence built specifically for our privacy but failed in attempt since I can see the inside of our neighbors’ house from the window across from mine. It looks to be a bedroom but I can’t see much since their house is raised higher than ours.  
     I’ll have to put some cardboard over the window to block their view into my room. Don’t need the police called because they’ve seen a ‘big, scary munster.’  
     The house April picked for us looks decent in size from the outside, but of course I’ve only seen it on paper or at night, but inside, every room is pretty cramped. Obviously not made for tall mutant turtles. After walking through the front door there is a living room, so small that if all of us, Splinter and April included were in that room together, we’d be touching arm to arm, or back to back, or whichever way we’d be shifting. Then past that is a thin hall with four closet sized rooms probably made for storage, and then a single bedroom to the left where Splinter has taken residence.  
      Just beyond his room and partly attached too, is the kitchen. Which I am sure we’re never going to use since we don’t know how to cook. Donnies computers have already taken over the kitchen; cabinets are left wide open while the shelves hold small and big screens. The kitchen has a back door that leads to the backyard and some trees, at which we hid the Shellraiser behind.  
     Why she picked such a tiny house is beyond me, something about ‘it’s cheap and in the red zone.’ Which I am presuming that she means it’s the center of where we are searching.  
     “Oh, hey! A girl is coming to the door!” I hear Mickie to my right. I look over my shoulder in his direction and through the clouded glass of the front door I can see a woman walking up the steps of our porch.  
     “Mickie, get away from the door.” I growl.  
     He groans but does as I command. He walks into the hallway where we all step back into our rooms, our backs against the walls but our heads peering around the corner to the hallway where we can spy with a single eye.  
      We all come to a pause and even hold on breaths.  
      It’s silent except for another subtle knock. The sound echoes through the house igniting my adrenaline. I am ready for a fight, even though this girl could be an innocent bystander. April stands from the couch and waits for Leo’s nod, when he gives the okay she walks to the door and opens it. It creaks loudly, another echo. We all back up a little into our rooms.  
     “Hi, my name is Suri. I live next door.” Her voice is soft and gentle, not something any of us are use too. I can see it in my brothers’ eyes, we’re all curious now. We lean back towards the hall just enough to peek around the door frames yet again, thankful enough that April has covered the sight of the hallway with her position.  
     Behind me I can hear Mickie getting impatient. He leans on one foot to another as he tries to peer over or around April’s thin figure but where we stand and she stands its hard to see what this girl looks like. Leo shushes him as quietly as he can.  
     “My name is April, I just moved here from the city.”  
     “That must be quite a change.” She giggles nervously, “Did you move here by yourself?”  
     My breath catches in my throat. Did she see us? Was Mickie too loud? We all glance at one another unsure on how to respond, should we come out? Knock her conscious and make her swear our secret?  
     “Yep! Just me.” April answers.  
     I let out a shaky breath.  
     “Oh…” There is a brief silence, “Oh?! Yeah, sorry. I brought you muffins! Kind of like a house warming gift I suppose.”  
     “Muffins.” Mickie excitedly whispers earning another shush from Leo.  
     We all peer around our corners to see if the girls heard him. As April reaches out for the tray of muffins Suri offers, she moves slightly out of the way enough that we can see our new neighbor. And during that split second my heart stops…  
     She looks young, maybe 19 or 20, with long pin straight black hair that stops just above her hips. Her almost flawless skin is an olive tan that brings out her bright green eyes. There is a bruise wrapped around her forearm that sends a chill down my body and a cut across her cheek that is a little red, the sight of it has me shaking with anger out of nowhere.  
     My heart beats louder and louder, constant reminder to breathe. I take a long, deep breath and try to control my erupting rage and focus on Suri. I can’t deny that she is beautiful, that just from the first second of looking at her she’s managed to stop me as a being and if I had to compare. She is far more beautiful than even April, whom two of my three brothers have an obsession over.  
     “She’s hot.” I hear Mickie whisper. “But I still call dibs on April.”  
     “Shush.” Leo repeats.  
     Have April all you want Mickie, just leave Suri out of it. I glare back at my youngest brother. He replies with a confused look before I look back to the girls.  
     “That’s so nice of you. Thanks. Well I better get back to unpacking. I’ll bring over the pan later.”  
     Suri smile falls to a frown. She lifts her hand up and begins to wave her fingers, but just as she does so April closes the door. I can just barely see Suri in the background standing still behind the door, her shouders slump and my heart drops. April turns towards us waving the pan of muffins in our direction but I am too focused on Suri’s blurry image as she turns and walks down the porch with her head dropped.


	3. Chapter 3: Archangel Angel Raphael

Notes from author:

I will be re-advising the first two chapters; the prologue and chapter 1, to fix any errors grammatically and to better detail. You don't have to go back to read them if you don't want too. Whenever I haven't written something in a while, I like to re-read chapters and I fill I can better them, I do. Just saying in advanced. I also want to apologies for how long it took to get this chapter up. We've been really struggling this last year with having been homeless for a bit, then losing my last computer, and our company falling. My greatest apologies! I am finally on a good schedule for my writing and filming, for you and me mentally so expect more chapters of all my fanfics! Thank you for all those who've stayed with me and welcome to those who are new!

Please leave comments, I enjoy reading them and take any intake and advice people leave. However, if there are anything rude or insulting. I will delete.

 

**Chapter 2**

 

_**Suri's POV** _

 

   I’ve been staring at that tall wooden fence for hours now. Shouldn’t I be bored or something? There is nothing left for me to do; I’ve finished all the chores on the list John left me. Washed the dishes, dried them, picked up the laundry and now the pile is in the drier. I took out the trash and recyclables, cleaned the bedroom and vacuumed the entire house. I even had enough time to dust the top of the entertainment center and the ceiling fans with hours to spare. John shouldn’t have any complaints when he gets home from his shift tonight. No reason to hit me over, nothing to scream at me about – I should be safe.

__

   Normally by now I wouldn’t be half way through my chores and already have no strength to finish them by the time he’d get home from the hospital. I’d be pushing out dinner with no fight left in me. The bruises would start pulsing by now, my cuts would start burning, and my head would be throbbing from the night before beatings. All because I can’t finish what is left on the list. It would go on to the next day and then the next. Today, I have more energy than normal and I can’t explain why. Excitement has me on my toes and I don’t know what for. Something has me dragging back to this window facing my neighbors’ privacy fence where I can just barely see the top of their house before the roof slants down.

 

   It was just a few days ago when I met April, and since then I’ve been seeing massive shadows pass by the cracks of the wooden fence. Just massive. Larger than the average human. Their voices are deep, not the average boy or teenager deep either, but that of grown men. Excessive sounds come from beyond their walls: music, action movie explosions, gaming sounds and loud laughter. None of this bothers me; matter in fact it makes me feel partially attuned to their livelihood. Something beyond my walls full of tears, blood, spit and pain.

 

   But why would such a pretty girl lie about having men around? They obviously live there. I’ve never seen one man leave that house, only April. She looks old enough to have men live with her by choice.

 

   Sighing, my chin falls onto my right hand as I think of all the possibilities. There is no way those shadows were men. They were so tall, so wide. There was four of them, different sizes but similar shapes. I stare helplessly at the white paint peeling from just below their roof. Closing my eyes, I can see their shapes again: almost perfect round with a head on top of each circle. Much different from the obese male. I start to pout, feeling the excitement drain from me, I open my eyes. Amidst the light from the sun, I can spot a strange color pass on by through the cracks of the fence. Mixtures of different shades of green and browns, with a flair of red.

 

   As the colors pass, a shadow passes across my window, dropping the temperature enough to make me shiver in my jacket. Curiosity explodes in me. Following the colors, I blindly walk right into the dining room wall. Grunting, I rub at my forehead and step around the wall and into the doorway into the kitchen. From the kitchen window just above the sink, I just barely see the colors fade on by. Quickly, I shoot for the backdoor attached to the kitchen and fling it open.

 

   The door creaks loudly, slamming against the outside of the house so hard that it starts coming back at me in milliseconds. Leaping for my life down the two steps to the yard beyond, the door just barely misses my ass. The door slams shut noisily. It doesn’t deter me from my mission. I stomp through the overgrown yard, almost tripping over a fallen metal chair, before reaching the wooden fence that smells like stein. Pressing my hands against the hot wood, I peer through one of the cracks but unlike the ones by my dining room window, these are thinner and I can hardly make out the shape of a tree.

 

   Frantically I search for a hole or bigger crack in the wood but I’m not finding any. Whoever built this made sure that no one could spy on them. Half tempted to kick the fence in failure, I sigh instead and feel the failure as it washes over me. Hesitantly, with much remorse, I turn back to the house and start for the door.

 

_Clamp, clank, clamp, clank_

 

   What the hell is that? The sound is almost ear-piercing. It’s unsettling. It’s…Heading back to the fence I press my ear against the wood trying to figure out what that noise is. A second goes by with no noise, and then: clank, clamp. It repeats. It sounds like metal hitting metal.

 

            _Clamp, clank. Clamp, clank._

 

   Now there are sounds between the metal clanging together; heavy breathing mixed with what sounds like strained groans.

 

            “Hello?” I call out.

 

   All sounds stop at once, and all that’s left is the sound of my heart pounding in my chest. Adrenaline explodes throughout my body and energy pumps through me more than ever before, but I am also terrified. What if he doesn’t answer? Why do I care so much? Glancing to my left, I gaze at my house; the emptiness that awaits me. Cause, I feel so alone…

 

   “Please,” I beg, “Answer me.” I rest my forehead against the warm wood, feeling more hopeless than before. How quick my emotions can change…I close my eyes, sickened at myself now that I have to look at situation from the outside.

           

            _Clank!!_

 

   There is shifting and movement, following with the sounds of heavy footsteps on dirt. It gets louder and louder, come closer to the fence fast enough to make me a little nervous. Scrambling, I pull back from the fence almost tripping on myself to escape what I believe is a man who’s going to walk right on through the wood. Instead, a shadow beams through the cracks of the wood. This person is a good 2-3 feet taller than me, maybe even more. Beyond the wood, deep breathing can be heard once again. It is hefty and deep, definitely more comparable to a male than a female.

 

   “My name is Suri…” Is all I can say. I feel stupid for saying it but as I stare up at the shadow, I can’t think of anything else to say.

  

   He doesn’t answer. There is nothing but the sound of breathing.

 

   Biting my lip, I gaze pathetically at the wood, wondering what I should say. “Do you live with April?”

           

   “No,” he replies. His voice is so deep, like a deep abyss. Not at all a young boy or teenager. He sounds old enough to be an adult. Maybe he is a super hero? Like that one guy who wears that black suit? What was he? Some kind of animal man? “Well-yes-no….” He sounds unsure.

 

   “She seems nice, what’s your name?”

 

   “Raph,” this is followed with some curse words. They are whispered but I am still able to tell its some kind of foul language.

 

   I bite back from laughing, obviously he’s having some sort of difficulty talking to me. Maybe he is shy? With a little more self-assurance, I link my fingers behind me and take one step back to the fence. “Raph? That’s unique. I like it.”

 

   “It’s short for Raphael.”

 

   “Oh, like the archangel?”

 

   “No, the painter.”

           

   There’s a painter named Raphael? I scratch my head in puzzlement, I don’t have much knowledge on the art world but I’ve read a few books here and there that mentions angels and demons. Usually whatever John finds in the lost and found. “Do you like it here?”

 

   “He hurts you, doesn’t he?” He questions.

           

   My heart drops out of my ass. Suddenly, it is hard to breathe. All the fights run through my head; as far back as me staying with him, I’ve been treated this way. For a long time, I thought that this was just normal until I was privileged to watch television and noticed no other girls had bruises on them. Closing my eyes, I relive every moment as if it just happened, all the fists against my skin, fingers like claws at my wrists, spit on my face, his eyes red with rage and the earsplitting yelling and screaming. My breath shakes when I exhale.

           

   “Why do you stay?” He asks, this time a little softer than before.

 

   Keeping my eyes close, I try to find the right words to say so I don’t so pathetic, but every time I reword them in my mind…I feel weak…stupid…and just that very word. Pathetic. “He is all I have,” my body trembles, “I suffer from amnesia. I was found in the middle of the street. A hit and run. All I remember from the accident are lights blaring. I woke up in a hospital not knowing who I was, where I came from, how old I am, or who my family were. It has been two years, and I still don’t remember anything. I don’t even know if Suri is my real name.

   John was my nurse and with no one willing to claim me, he offered to take me home to care for me until someone would come forward. No one did. Due to my amnesia, and John not having the time to re-teach me much, I am not allowed to leave the house. He says, I might get hurt again, or get lost. I have no family or friends to turn too, really.”

 

   Raph is the first person I’ve said this too. The first person I’ve talked too since I’ve left the hospital other than John. It feels kind of good. Refreshing. Freeing.

           

   There is only silence from his side. No words. Just his deep breathing.

           

   The front door can be heard when it slams shut. My eyes spurt open, a cold dread passes through me. Shit. I don’t spend another second, I don’t even say goodbye. I just bolt for the back door. Behind me I can hear him, with his deep voice following me. “I feel sorry for you.”

*-----------------*

 

_**Raph's POV** _

 

__

   Even through the walls of both houses, I can still hear the sound of crashing and slamming from Suri’s home. As I lie here in my bed, trying my fullest to ignore it, all that fills my ears and mind is HIS voice. It only gets louder and louder with every moment. He shouts and screams like a woman all while banging shit around. At least that is what I imagine. I haven’t heard a peep from Suri. Only John’s voice.

           

   This worries me.

 

   Staring up at the white of the ceiling, I can see the scene playing out next door like I am there. She’s cowering in a corner somewhere, tattered and bruised, and he’s throwing whatever is nearest him, slamming cabinets and doors like a little tantrum child. We all can hear him, I’m sure, we don’t have human senses just human mentality, but I still can’t make out exactly what he is saying. For fuck sake, he’s probably speaking in a different language with fast he’s babbling.

           

   At my sides, my fists clench and open and repeat, every joint popping as they do so.

           

   Stay strong Suri.

 

   Struggling to get comfortable, I close my eyes to block the images from my mind. Within the darkness of my eyelids, I see her face. The green of her eyes sparkling like emeralds, her long straight black hair swinging at the mid of her back so perfectly. Her smile, that has a hint of honest and pure curiosity. Almost, all so almost, can I hear her voice. It is fading from my memory with every passing day. It was two days ago since our small conversation but ever since then, all I look forward too is hearing her beyond that damned wooden fence. But she hasn’t come back.

           

   She couldn’t have seen me. There was no screaming or questioning me of what I am. Just her presence that close, even with the wood between us, had me shivering. I wasn’t cold or scared, so what was it that I was experiencing?

 

   Her image shatters when her scream punctures through the walls. I’m up and on my feet so quickly my brain wobbles in my head but nothing stops the red that takes over my vision. Every ounce of me feels heavy and tense, ready to fight. Bursting through my bedroom door I take a heard left down the hall towards the living room, intent on breaking down their door to beat the sh-

           

   “Oh no you don’t,” Leo demands, slamming one hand against my chest. His blue eyes widen, not expecting that I wasn’t going to stop. With my weakest strength alone, I have him sliding back on the wooden floor. He pushes both hands against me now, but still fails. He’s struggling against my strength. I’m about to the door when both Mikey and Donnie grab a hold of each of my arms.

 

   “Bro, chill.” Mikey says.

           

   “Chill? Chill!” I stop, throwing my brothers off. Leo slips to the floor, Donnie and Mikey skid forward, now using my arms to support themselves from tumbling. “How could you ask me to chill right now? Do you not hear them? Are you fucking deaf?” My voice gets louder with every word.

 

   Mikey is the first to let go, following Donnie. Both slouch uncomfortably.

           

   “Raph is right, we should be doing something.” Mikey agrees.

           

   Donnie looks uncomfortable about the entire thing. He’s always been more nervous than the rest of us but I can tell he wants to agree.

           

   “It’s not our problem,” Leo cuts off when he sees my expression. He stands straight, keeping between the door and I, but that know it all look has left him now that his eyes have met mine. In the reflection of his blue eyes I see myself. In them, every bit of me is tense, veiny even, pumped with blood full of adrenaline and rage. My eyes are narrow and dark, my mouth is tight and I’m shaking. I didn’t even notice, I am shaking. “What I mean is – we are on a very important mission. We can’t be blowing our cover. I can have April call the police but that is all we can do.”

 

   Police? Sure, they’d arrest him, yeah, but she’ll have nowhere to go. She has no home. No family. I can’t let that happen. I can’t let her be alone. I have to do something.

           

   Taking a long, deep breath, I try to take control over the anger that plays on my face…Who knows if it is actually working. “Fine,” I spit, “Just…. Just let me take a walk then. I can’t stay here without getting angrier.”

           

   All their eyes are on me. They are reading me, trying to figure me out, but rarely do I ever get pulled out of my rages. They know that if I stay here, my anger will only build back up again and then we’ll be back here, in front of the door, with them trying to hold me back. Leo and I glare into one another’s eyes, him still trying to puzzle my words and me daring him to stop me either way.

 

   He finally gives him, pulling his eyes away from mine and nodding to my two brothers. He steps to the side and out of my way, I stomp through the door, having to walk through the door side ways to fit my shell. Taking a right, the opposite of Suri’s house, I begin down the sidewalk.

           

   They are watching me from the living room window, their eyes glued to my shell, but they know I can’t stay in sight for too long. I will have to move into the shadows soon. After passing a few more houses, I do just that. I dart into the shadows and out of their vision. The moment I am covered with darkness I dash to the backyards of the two house I went between and then take another right, crossing their back yards and making sure to do a gigantic curve away from our fence.

 

   Leaping over majority of the overgrown yard, I slow down once I reach the back door of Suri’s house. Once up the two steps, I place a hand against the door and wait. The house has gone quiet since I have left. I glance over at our privacy fence, against the wood I can just barely see a light coming from their house reflecting on the dark wood. It only appears to be a single light.

 

   If I go in, I might be seen. If I am, what will I do then?

           

   I stare at the white of the back door, and don’t need another second.

           

   Fuck it. What do I care.

           

   I’m extra careful with opening the door, remembering the very loud sound it made when Suri left that day. Slowly, I crack it open, noticing that no one seems to lock their doors anymore. The door remains quiet; I slide the little metal clip all the way on the bar to leave the door open just in case I need a quick escape. Side stepping in, I use my years of ninja training to remain silent as a falling feather as I enter. Ahead of me, across the kitchen is another room with a single light on. From the furniture that I can see, it must be a dining room, and from the sounds of it, no one is in that room either.

 

    Peering from around the door frame into the dining room, I see no one. The light switch is to my immediate right. I flip it off and the lights go out. The house goes dark.

           

   “What the fuck?!” John shouts from one of the rooms. Fast footsteps pad into the dining room from my left. Unstrapping one of my sais from my side, and waiting for him to approach, I smack the butt of my sai to the back of his head just as he passes by.

           

   Without another word or sound, he collides face first onto the floor.

           

   “Little bitch…” I spit at him.

           

   I fight every ounce of me from rolling his ass over and punching him until there is just as much bruises and cuts on him as there are on Suri but I know. I. Will. Not. Stop.

           

   “Raph?” Her tiny voice reaches my ears from my left. She stands in a door way, my heart pounds watching her, a mix of fear, nervousness and panic strips me frozen. Her eyes are squinting, they can’t adjust as fast as mine and mine, are used to darkness. She’s only wearing a long shirt that reaches her mid thighs. Bruises decorate her entire pale legs and feet, they kiss her arms, neck and cheeks. “Is that you?”

 

    I wave a hand a foot from her face just to be sure she can’t see me, and when she doesn’t respond, I reply, “Yeah…”

           

   She sighs, relief covers her face. A small smile stretches across her cheeks. I want to smile too…But then I remember I’m trespassing and am trying not to kill her boyfriend.

 

   “Maybe you are an angel, instead of a painter after all.”

 

   I stare at her for a second, until I remember our first conversation. Suddenly, I can’t help it, I start to laugh. A deep, long laugh that has been needed for a while now. Shaking my head, I let out a relieved sigh. Even after going through what she just did, she still makes light conversations. What is she?

 

   “Thank you.” This time, her voice is a hush whisper. Her hands rub against her bruised forearms, comforting herself from the pain I’m sure she feels. Every part of me wants to wrap her up in my arms, keep her safe and secure, but I know how she’ll respond to me. With fear and judgement. Not even Suri is a saint.

 

   I’ve never felt this way for anyone before, I can’t describe it. April is beautiful, I’ve been around her, but this is different. There is something about Suri that is more attractive. She’s gorgeous in every way even with the bruises, and cuts. She smiles regardless of her living situation. She’s curious even when I could be dangerous.

 

   “Stay safe,” Is all I can say now. I can’t stay here with her. No, ‘run, escape.’ I know she has no where to go, the streets near here are just as dangerous as the ones in the city. She’ll be running into another dangerous situation but this one…would be away from me.

 

   I back step towards the back door, watching her watch me, almost hoping she’ll reach out to me. Beg me to take her in, to keep her safe, but she does no such thing. She just watches, until I leave through the back door.

 

   Even as the door shuts quietly behind me, I am still hoping. I gaze up at the stars, the only lights that dare shine down upon me. A breeze brushes against my skin and right through me, and for the first time since the attack on New York – even though I didn’t get to beat the shit out of that guy – all the anger is gone…every little bit of it.

 

   What are you doing to me, Suri?

 

 

 


End file.
